


Hate So Much (Even if it Hurts Inside)

by webhead3019



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Bonnie may have been groomed to being a bully by her mean sisters, but that’s not why she hates Kim Possible as much as she does. The cruel exterior she exhibits to Kim goes much deeper than that... and closer to home.





	Hate So Much (Even if it Hurts Inside)

Karma (who was one of the inner circle bullies belonging to Kim Possible’s arch-rival of Midtown High fame Bonnie Rockwaller) took the unusual initiative to motion Kim herself to attention. Also taking note that the stereotypical underling who was not without a master in sight, the surprised Kim asked, “Wait, we’re doing this... one-on-one? Aren’t you normally in Bonnie’s shadow?” The girl shook her hands defensively and denied, “No, no. I didn’t come here to pester you today. Trust me, Kim.” Kim scoffed, “Trust you? After everything, you really want me to trust you?”

The nervous but more oftentimes bully girl however assertively replied, “Yes. Actually, I have something... of interest to show you.” Now just as confused as she was surprised, Kim asked, “Huh?” Uncomfortably, the girl explained away, “Um, it’s something you should probably see, Kim... Understand that Bonnie was the last girl before me in the stall prior to changing and something must have, um... slipped out from her pocket. It has to be a mistake, but I um... I don’t know what she was doing with it. I thought you should know about it. I wouldn’t be here now if I didn’t think so.”

Kim said, “For gosh sake, Karma. What is it? I gotta know.” Karma awkwardly handed her a picture of Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller in one of their rare few captured-photographically moments where both actually looked happy to be together. Taken a little aback, Kim bit her lip and wondered aloud but mostly to herself, “Wh-why is Bonnie carrying a picture around from our third grade class together? We haven’t been friends since... since well, before Kindergarten. Well before I met Ron, really. So the drama. What can possibly be going on?”

Sure to stop by Bonnie while she was in the girl’s locker room, Kim ran up to call her out like she was cab service, “Hey, Bonnie?! Yeah—hey, you!” Looking perplexed and more than a little temperamentally bewildered that KP would dare even address her right now, Bonnie asked, “Kim? You of all people... ugh! What on earth can you possibly want?” Much more to Bonnie’s surprised eyeballs and lifting eyebrows, Kim took the folded up yearbook photo out of her pocket and wagged it out in front of her closest-to-home nemesis.

Kim therein vocally addressed, “If I know you and I like to think I know you well, I also know all too well that you plan to do something mean with this picture of us. Bonnie, just come out and tell me what’s up? What’s the sitch?” Bonnie asked back, “What the— how did you even get ahold of that?” Bonnie rudely reached to snatch it back from Kim but the naturally equal in rudeness latter bounded to withhold it out of her reach and redirected, “Nah-uh-uh. You always get to play it your way, so now you get to be the nice doll I know you to be and answer my question first.”

Looking unusually angry at Kimberly Ann Possible than— well... the usual, Bonnie growled snappily, “Give. It. Back!” Sensing this wasn’t the time to open up old wounds, Kim apprehensively gave the clearer-than-daylights stolen merchandise back to her curiously now more than ever driven enemy. Bonnie took it though she did not immediately say anything and of course, there was no thank you to be found there. Kim sighed after letting a moment of silence pass between them and asked, “Well— Are you going to answer the question of the hour or will you just surprise me with it later?”

Very suddenly, Bonnie was violent in crumpling up the picture into a ball and yet was somehow visibly careful not to tear it before stuffing it back inside her locker where Kim had presumed she had been keeping it. Bonnie didn’t have pants pockets anymore since she changed back into her more typical gear last, which was always the prettiest high-end pocketless yoga pants and skirts. Most often, these garments were from Club Banana— where both girls were frequent shoppers. What she wore this time in particular was a pair of clearly pocketless and said club trademarked, lavender colored yoga pants that stopped just short of Bonnie’s ankles.

It also did right (or wrong dependent on how you saw it) to accentuate her butt cheeks and present cameltoe. Kim took just a second more to stealthily acknowledge the build of thighs composing her pants before daring to iterate anew after letting a not so many more second wave of seconds pass on by. Kim ended up not having to when Bonnie focused back her momentarily diverted train of thought by alas answering, “The photo— it’s nothing, Kim. Okay? It’s garbage— nothing more!” Kim pointed out, “Bonnie— if it’s waste, why don’t you just throw it in the trash bin behind you? It’s not even one yard away!”

Looking more personally offended than anything as if she said something that secretly hurt her heart, Bonnie fumed at Kim again, “I don’t see why you care so much what I do? Right, spy girl? I mean, what the hell does it all mean to you anyway?” She felt that Bonnie did want to talk to her more than anything but that Bonnie just also had very learned and factory setting negative ways of expressing herself to her, Kim persisted, “Something’s clearly bothering you and I know some of this anger festering you inside was taught to you and misguided by your sisters. I also don’t wanna pretend anymore that you were not hurt by me as well, Bonnie.”

Something’s been bothering you for a long time about me more than just a petty rivalry and I still don’t know what that is. I know we have hardly any ups in our relationship and I know it’s not mutually healthy in the slightest, but know this. You probably don’t hear this often enough, but I really don’t like this unknown fire between you and me. You know you can talk to me, Bonnie? Know that you can talk to me about anything... anything at all that’s in there.” Bonnie said, “Whatever! Just forget all about it, alright? It’s seriously nothing. Just leave me alone and don’t talk to me for the rest of the day.” With that, Bonnie stormed off and left Kim standing there alone.

Kim looked back at her now freed up palm as if still looking at the photograph no longer gripped in it, where the two were happier together and previously gripped in it. Kim sadly whispered, “Bonnie... what does it all mean? Can’t we just be happy together? After all this time hating me, do you really... care?” Little did she know until that moment, Bonnie had herself a repressed crush on Kim. She touched herself to the thought of it when she wasn’t around, but she really did love her deep down beyond just the thought of so physically and unfamiliarly touching the girl in such a way. Initially alone and not as popular with others in the beginning, the even special then Kim caught Bonnie’s eye at first sight. She wanted more than anything for Kim Possible to be her best friend the second she met her in preschool.

It’s very possible Bonnie lusted for her then, even if she didn’t understand all her feelings for her at the time. Nevertheless, Bonnie Rockwaller felt just as suddenly betrayed when Ron Stoppable... a boy became Kim Possible’s best friend instead. Since then, it’s never been the same between the two. Bonnie wants more than anything for Kim to be hers but in the end, she doesn’t know if she’ll ever brave up to so explicitly admit herself to the latter of interest. In a way, Bonnie bullying her all throughout the years was a way of concealing her overwhelming love for her. In a way, she could always be close to her even if it was abusive or toxic. Bonnie truly loved Kim Possible however inappropriately and Kim was beginning to catch on. Could things ever be made right again between the two?


End file.
